Examples of known baby dining chairs are made up of several panels or boards, and may be of the same height as the tabletop for the convenience of parental care. A restaurant usually has a number of baby dining chairs. However, these chairs are often large and space-inefficient, and affect overall appearance. For households, it would be desirable for a baby dining chair to be foldable and portable to be carried along. However, small hook-on chairs currently available on the market commonly have a limited clamping force at the edge of the table, and may be likely to loosen, thereby affecting their practicality.
Accordingly, it can be seen that needs exist for a hook-on children's dining chair with an improved structure and better performance. It is to the provision of an improved children's dining chair a meeting these and other needs that the present invention is primarily directed.